Many different designs of absorbent articles of this kind are known to the art. The absorbent body of products of this nature are normally comprised of one or more layers of cellulose fluff pulp, which is sometimes intermixed with so-called superabsorbents, which are polymers that are capable of absorbing water or body liquid in quantities equal to several times their own weight. The absorbent body may also include other constituents, for instance constituents which improve the liquid-dispersing properties or the ability of the body to remain intact and also its ability to resist deformation in use.
SE-B-465 806 describes an absorbent body for use in absorbent articles of this kind, said absorbent body including a first layer which is intended to lie proximal to the wearer in use and which includes a first mixture of fibres, and a second layer which includes a second mixture including absorbent fibres.
One serious problem with articles of this kind is that they often begin to leak long before their total absorption capacity has been fully utilized. This is due, among other things, because the body liquid discharged by the wearer is unable to penetrate into the absorbent material quickly enough and, instead, leaks from the sides of the sanitary napkin or incontinence guard.
Another problem relates to so-called rewetting, which means that absorbed body liquid is pressed back into contact with the wearer's skin by external forces, for instance when the wearer sits down.
It is desirable for the surface of the article which faces towards the wearer in use, i.e. the proximal surface, remains as dry as possible. This is difficult to achieve, particularly with sanitary napkins, since the menstruation liquid has a high viscosity and therefore tends to fasten to the surface material of the napkin.
A thin article is also desired, so that the article can be worn as discretely as possible.